


Fan Fiction

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: can you fall in love with someone over what they write





	Fan Fiction

This is the story of how I fell in love with Lizzie Saltzman if I were you, I prepare a tissue because this is going to be a roller coaster.

I don't read fan fiction never have and never wanted too that was until I watched a show and I couldn't help but want more of the romantic endeavors that the writers didn't provide me. It took me a while to warm up to the idea of reading fan fiction and it's not because I would be ashamed of it everyone in the school reads this type of material but I was taught to read old classics like Hamilton, Romeo, and Juliet so I always looked at it like it was immature. I reluctantly opened my phone and went on a very well-known Fan Fiction site I had to ask Josie to tell me what it was and when she asked why I just said that it was for something I was working on. She didn't, believe me, I am a bad liar, but she gave me it anyways.

I looked at the search bar and typed Archive of our own and I tapped the first link that popped up. It was a little slow to load but that could be because of the service I get in my room as I swear everywhere else I have fast internet but in my room it sucks. The page finally loaded, and I wasted no time looking if they have the show I watch. I tapped shows and filtered it by S but by doing that everything that has S popped up and not only shows. I started scrolling through the selection when I read Salvatore School and I just stopped I didn't know People wrote fan fictions about our school I have to know more.

I tapped on it and I am wondering what type of things people are writing. I see a whole selection of categories the ones with the most reads were Hizzie, Posie and Henelope the only one that I have heard of was Posie but that's because Josie always tags her Posts with Penelope as Posie, so I assumed it was them. It didn't interest me so I clicked the most popular one not knowing that it would change everything.

All the books were by the same author and people really loved this apparently it has thousands of reads and we don't even have 100 kids at the school, so I clicked to read who it was about. I read the description and I was hooked I scrolled and read the character and when I read Lizzie's name and then mine I understand the name Hizzie but what I didn't get why people would write about us we aren't friends in any way the only words that we say to each other are insults. I don't know what came over me, but I had to read it.

***


End file.
